


Sic Transit Gloria

by unicornsandbutane



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Glory Hole, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 18:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10444221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornsandbutane/pseuds/unicornsandbutane
Summary: The_Iron_Dragon requested a glory hole.This fic got away from me a little. Sorry everyone.Summary: Beverly Hills, 1998. Kylo Ren’s supplemental income plan falls through and he’s left with the wood that won’t quit. As a result, he must seek anonymous sex in a public toilet or else risk public transit with an erection.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Iron_Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Iron_Dragon/gifts).



"Oh honey. Ain't no way you're getting that anywhere near my ass. I've got a 13 hour flight to Milan tomorrow."

Kylo looked down at his open fly, at his hard, eager cock, and then at the crisp hundred dollar bill in his supposed client's hand. 

"Take this, for your trouble," the other man said in his smooth voice. "I'll have to call up someone else. Ain't no way I'm sitting on that--" he looked pointedly at Kylo's erection, "and then sitting in traffic going to LAX for however long, and then on the plane... sorry baby, you gotta put that thing away and go."

It was the first time Kylo had been turned away because his dick was /too/ big. Actually, it had been more of a selling point more often than not. And the hundred dollars was barely a fraction of the fee he'd been promised, had looked forward to when the client gave his address as the Beverly Hills Hotel. He'd thought he'd be bagging a rich guy tonight, and so, in preparation, had coughed up fifteen dollars for the little blue pill that would keep him harder, longer, so he could show his client a good time. That was a fair chunk of money for him. It was more than twice what he made hourly at his delivery job, and a pretty sizable portion of his conciliatory hundred. 

He was learning a new kind of buyer's remorse, never having expected to be turned out on his ear with wood that wouldn't quit. 

With his cock tucked uncomfortably into the waistband of his jeans, Kylo sullenly passed the restaurant with its caviar display window, the long valet drive, the historic front entryway with its red carpet and palm trees. He scowled at the doorman, stalked past the sign with its curls of bougainvillea, found himself again on Sunset Boulevard, staring into Will Rogers Memorial Park and watching the shadows of trees lengthen in the early evening. A young man scurried furtively between the palms and Kylo realized he might be staring the answer to his problem in the face. Not the most ideal solution, but better than trying to get on the bus with a raging erection. He crossed the street and walked as casually as he could (no easy task with his cock painfully straining against his fly) towards the small public bathroom sitting alone like a lighthouse on the sea of manicured lawn. If anything he'd heard about this park was true, the answer to his problem would be in there. 

The slatted cover over the door threw film noir shadows as he loitered by the entrance to the toilets. There was no sign or indication that this was the place he'd heard about. Inside the little stucco structure, the floor was smooth concrete, and the stall doors were painted a dark cream. The door to the right was closed, and he could see the well-made shoes of the person inside. 

From what he'd heard, a man was supposed to make some sort of hand gesture to get the attention of the other person. He stepped into the unoccupied stall and glanced around. Sure enough, there was a hole cut into the dividing wall, padded with duct tape. Eyeing the tape warily he wished he'd brought some wet wipes or something. He had condoms at least, but he had no idea what kind of 'signal' he was supposed to give the other guy. His cock was throbbing in his jeans and beginning to get raw from the friction, so he'd take what he could get. He locked the stall door.

After a moment's pause, he waved his hand under the stall door, saw a towel drop on the floor and the stranger's knees appear on top of it. He-- presumably he-- was wearing charcoal grey trousers, possibly suit pants. Some closeted businessman, then, Kylo guessed. A lot of Kylo's clients were exactly that. He unbuttoned his jeans, and didn't stifle the sigh of relief as his cock sprang free.

He rolled a condom on with a slight huff, heard the man in the other stall click his tongue at the delay. What next? He supposed he'd just--

The hole was a little low, Kylo being of above average height, and he had to brace against the wall with his hand and knees, legs spread, to guide his cock through it. The other man gasped, Kylo's heart skipped, and then he felt gentle fingers feeling him out, a thumb rubbing into his slit through the condom. He bit his lip. Even just that soft touch felt too good, the drug making him desperate and sensitive. 

When a hot mouth wrapped around him, he pushed his wrist against his mouth to muffle his moan. He hadn't known what to expect-- whether the kind of guy who knelt on the floor of a public toilet to suck strangers off be an inexperienced loner, unable to get any other action? Or would he be a seasoned slut, skilled at taking cock into his throat? The other man moaned softly as Kylo's cock slipped into his mouth and Kylo shivered. 

The mouth pulled back, bobbed down again, but he couldn't get down to the very base with the wall in the way. Kylo's legs shook-- his cockhead pressed against the stranger's soft palate, rubbed just there. Kylo swallowed sympathetically, wondered when the man would gag. 

The wall rattled as the other man gripped the underside of it to pull himself closer, probably pressing his face against the partition to haul Kylo deeper. Kylo couldn't help it. He threw his head back and moaned, the stranger's throats closing around him. It was perfect, so hot and tight, and he couldn't remember the last time someone had been able to get him all the way down. Definitely none of his clients could, those that had bothered to try. The mouth pulled back and a hand came up to wrap around him again. 

"You ought to be quiet," the stranger instructed him, awfully crisply for someone who just had a cock in his throat. "I don't care to be arrested today."

Kylo huffed a laugh, was cut off by a thumb rubbing hard into his slit through the condom. "Is that your real accent?" he asked, his voice much rougher than he'd like. 

"Of course it is," the man snipped, before pressing his tongue just where his thumb had been, wrapping his lips around just the head to suck greedily at it. Kylo bit into his sleeve to keep quiet, but this guy's attitude... having him be such a /bitch/ while he was on his knees for Kylo's cock-- it was really doing it for him. It reminded him of someone, and the thought made him press closer to the wall, try to get deeper into the stranger's willing mouth. 

"You sound like someone I work with," he murmured, pressing his forehead against the cool partition. "He's rude and officious all the time, full of petty insults. He seems bent on embarrassing me in front of our boss. He's also so fucking hot I just want to fuck that sneer right off his face. I want to pin him down with my cock and make him beg for it." 

He could just about imagine it, the prissy shipping coordinator kneeling in the other stall, taking Kylo's cock as the stranger was, slowly sucking his way down with a hunger, because he needed it. He grunted, bucked his hips and rattled the partition. The other man pulled back, lapped at his tip. 

"You think very highly of yourself, don't you?" His cold, clipped tone made Kylo's cock twitch. None of his clients ever spoke to him like that. 

"I know what I'm good at," he replied. 

"So do I," the stranger countered, before he swallowed Kylo down again, his throat constricting rhythmically and making Kylo's knees shake. For a few moments, he slumped against the wall, breathing heavy, his eyelids fluttering as the feeling overwhelmed him. He'd begun to think this guy might be even better than him at giving head, and it stung his pride a little, made him flush hot with indignation, the need to hear the man gagging around his cock. It gave another twitch as the man sucked his way back up to the tip again, and Kylo hissed through his teeth. Fuck, it felt too good, and this asshole probably knew it, knew what he could do to a man, got off on exactly that more than anything else. 

"Are you hard?" Kylo rasped, then bit his lip at how desperate he sounded. "Does it get you off being on your knees, drooling on a stranger's cock?"

"No, I only do it out of the goodness of my own heart," the man replied flatly, but Kylo was gratified to hear the raw edge to his voice. No one could take Kylo's cock and be unaffected, he was sure of that much. "I'm very charitable," he went on, giving Kylo's shaft a squeeze and making Kylo choke off a moan. 

"You're an asshole, is what you are," Kylo sighed in response. He shifted his hips against the hole, impatient to have the stranger's mouth again. 

"Very likely," the man agreed, sharp and unapologetic. "But you oughtn't complain, seeing how much as your cock seems to like it." He slurped messily while Kylo grit his teeth. He was going to come too fast at this rate, if the other guy kept talking like that. Then what was he supposed to do? Leave? Reciprocate? Say 'thank you'?

"You didn't answer my question," he said, as soon as he realized it. 

The stranger pulled off his cock with a huff, as if being distracted yet again from sucking Kylo down was an inconvenience to him. 

"Yes, I'm hard. I haven't yet made plans as to what I'll do about it. Did you have any more burning questions or could I get back to what I thought we both came here for?" 

Kylo groaned into the sleeve of his jacket as the other man stroked him quick and rough, clearly irritated. He loved it, loved riling up this stranger more than he probably should. 

"Yeah, I do, actually," he panted, just to annoy the man further. "What do you look like?" That was just the first question that came to mind, but Kylo wanted to keep the stranger talking, partially so he wouldn't come so fast, and partially because he wanted more of the man's waspish insults. 

"What? I'm not describing myself to you!" the man snapped, revulsion curling his words, rolling his r's. "This is supposed to be an anonymous encounter!"

Kylo chuckled against the partition, felt the way the other man bristled by the grip on his cock. "Fine then. I'll just imagine you as that guy from my work, so I have a face to put around that wicked tongue of yours."

"Urgh."

"He's a hot ginger. Extremely uptight. Sometimes he gives me this look that could sour milk, and it makes me want to finger him until he cries."

"Disgusting," the other man protested, but he wrapped his lips around Kylo's cock again anyway. He sucked harder and flicked his tongue under the head, making Kylo ache. The heat was pooling within him. Kylo bit down on a plaintive sound, because this guy sounded so much like that bastard at work it was making him crazy.

"/Hux/," he whispered before he could stop himself, but the other man pulled off suddenly, hit the far wall of his stall in two hurried steps. 

"/What?/" he hissed. Kylo could hear the icy rage in his voice. 

"Calling you by another man's name is a step too far?" Kylo asked. He hoped the stranger wasn't about to leave him hard and so desperately close. 

"You, I-- another--? /Who are you?/"

Kylo heard the other man's stall unlock, pulled out of the hole in the partition as if to protect himself. "I thought this was supposed to be an anonymous encounter," Kylo countered, but he felt as if he'd missed a step somewhere, and was tumbling. He didn't know what was going on, what had this man so incensed. 

"Not if it wasn't to start with, you bleeding stalker! /Who the fuck are you?!/" He pounded on the door to Kylo's stall, and Kylo weighed his options. He could probably take any reclusive business man in a fight. He reached out slowly, waited for the right moment as the slams against the door continued, and pulled his stall door open just as the other man would be thrusting his hand against it. The man stumbled with forward momentum, but Kylo saw his face, writ with such open shock all he could do was catch him. 

"I can't believe it," Kylo said, Hux shaking with rage or something else against him. "What the fuck are you doing here?" 

"What does it look like?" Hux snarled into his shoulder. Kylo waited for the man to hit him, to threaten him. Hux, the shipping coordinator, a man who likely made more money than him, a man who apparently got his kicks sucking anonymous dick in a Beverly Hills toilet, might not be able to fight Kylo, but he might attempt blackmail. 

"How are you still hard?" Hux demanded, glaring at Kylo's cock still eager between them. "I should kick you right in the bollocks. You really didn't know it was me?"

"Of course not!" Kylo spat. "How would I have? A minute ago you were accusing me of being a stalker. What is your damage?"

"I saw the look on your face when you opened the door. You didn't suspect for a second. Though I suppose I didn't suspect you fantasized so prodigiously about me. Truly you must ache for humiliation." 

Kylo's cock jumped as if in agreement, and they both looked down. 

"I felt that," Hux commented. "You're utterly shameless."

"I popped a Viagra a while back, so this isn't going anywhere."

"In order to get sucked off in a toilet?" Hux hadn't looked up. His eyes still focused on Kylo's full, needy cock, sheathed in a condom and obscene poking out of Kylo's jeans. He licked his lips, perhaps without realizing, and Kylo swallowed, ruined with want. He tried to force it down, stared at Hux's flushed neck above his collar.

"No, but it doesn't matter. What are you going to do, Hux? Are you going to threaten my job? I suppose you know this is something of an incriminating position for you, as well." 

"Don't be stupid," Hux snapped. "Jesus, look at you. I will never again know peace seeing you at work and remembering all of /that/." 

“How awful for you,” Kylo shot back. He watched the click of Hux’s throat as he swallowed thickly. Kylo took a slow step forward. “It could be worse, you know.”

“Oh? Could it.” Finally Hux looked up. “I don’t see how. This is perhaps the most humiliating thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Kylo tilted his head in a slight moue of consideration. Then he shucked his jacket, grasped the hem of his shirt and pulled it off over his head, hung them over the door. He flexed a bit, canted his hips just so to show Hux the definition of his chest, his abdominal muscles. “Now you’ll have to remember /this/ as well.”

Hux sneered, but he didn’t look away. “So modest, Kylo Ren.”

“I can be charitable too,” Kylo teased. “Why don’t you…” He backed into the stall, opened his arms in invitation for Hux to follow. Hux rolled his eyes, but stepped into the cramped space, latched the door behind him, set his hands low on Kylo’s abdomen. “Your hands are kind-of cold,” Kylo muttered softly, but Hux ignored him and instead slid his hands up the ridges of Kylo’s stomach and to his chest. He groped greedily at Kylo’s pectorals, and buried his face in the dip between them. 

“/Ugh/,” Hux snarled, though it was muffled by Kylo’s flesh. “This is ridiculous. Your proportions are just. Egregious.” Kylo laughed breathlessly as Hux began to mouth hungrily at his skin— Hux honestly sounded so /offended/. 

“I apologize,” he murmured into Hux’s hair. “I’m sure it’s all very inconvenient for you.” He wrapped his arms around Hux’s slighter frame, stroked down the back of the man’s cleanly pressed shirt. 

“It is, you degenerate. Do you know, I’ve been under the impression for months that you requisition your uniform shirts a size too small just to show off? Now I know it’s true.” He glared up at Kylo, his hands sliding blindly up and down Kylo’s stomach, thumb catching occasionally at his navel. 

“I was trying to get your attention.” 

“Well now you’ve got it. I’ve half a mind to push you up against the door there and to rut against all these ridges of muscle until I come on your skin. I’d even rub it in for you. You filthy, self-important, utterly infuriating creature.” He’d begun circling his hips against Kylo’s, grinding Kylo’s cock into his fly with a pressure and friction that hurt in a way he might’ve enjoyed if the condom didn’t keep shifting awkwardly. 

“Seems kind-of a waste,” Kylo mused. “I heard you gasp when you first laid eyes on my cock. And now you’ve heard the kinds of things I want to do to you.” He pressed his lips to Hux’s temple, felt Hux’s fingers tighten in response. “Do you want any of that? Do you want to wrap your legs around me right here, where anyone could come in, and let me fuck you against the wall? I’ve fantasized for almost a year now about opening you up and railing you in the back of my truck, but this’ll do.” He pushed Hux against the door, smirked at the gasp it wrenched out of the man, reached for Hux’s fly.

“Your delivery truck?” Hux panted, bucking into Kylo’s hand, making it that much harder to get his pants open. 

“Yeah,” Kylo answered, finally wrenching the zipper down. “You’d come in to check a shipment and find me in there, strapping containers down. You know how hot it gets in the distribution center. I’d have my shirt off, like this, and you wouldn’t be able to help yourself. Glad I got that right. Can I touch your cock, Hux?” 

Hux nodded quickly, spreading his legs for Kylo’s hands to reach into his open trousers. “Then what, I’d bend over a container and profess that I’d simply die without your cock up my arse?” 

“Not exactly.” The door rattled as he shifted against Hux, and Kylo paused for a moment, listening to the distant sounds of park visitors and wild green parrots. He leaned in close, so his words hushed into Hux’s ear. “I’d watch your gaze trail down my chest, my abs, land on my dick. You know what I look like in my uniform pants, Hux. You’d lick your lips, and I’d ask if there was something I could do for you. You’d insult me, telling me I could try and keep to a schedule, for once,” Hux keened, the sound a thin wail as Kylo squeezed his cock through his underwear, “and I’d tighten the last strap. I’ve thought about binding your wrists with one of those tie-downs, having you at my mercy on a moving blanket. You’d suck in a breath at the sound of the last container getting snapped into place, and I’d come real close to you, take your clipboard, sign off on the shipment. I’d be close enough to smell you, your hair product, your sweat…” he took a deep breath through his nose, “Just like I can right now.” 

Hux’s hands went to the back of Kylo’s head, buried into his hair. He tugged until Kylo’s face pressed into his neck. “Bite me, just there.”

“It’ll leave a mark, you know. Above your collar.”

“I know. Bite me.” 

Kylo groaned into Hux’s skin and scraped his teeth over it, kissed and licked and began sucking a purple mark just above Hux’s collar. He closed his teeth over the bruise, and Hux forced out a ragged breath.

“Everyone at work is going to see this,” Kylo slurred as he licked the salt from Hux’s skin. “They’ll know what you’ve been up to.”

Hux snorted a laugh. “You think I come here because I’m /not/ an exhibitionist?” He pushed his hips up, ground his cock into Kylo’s hand. “Here, let me—” Struggling out of his shirt, Hux banged his elbow against the door, swore as it echoed loudly. Footsteps followed the bang of the door, and Hux wrapped his arms around Kylo’s neck, his thighs around Kylo’s hips. Kylo caught on, hoisted him up, and turned to lean his back against the stall door. 

 

They listened in silence as another person walked in, their footfalls loud on the concrete floor. At the sound of whistling and running water, Hux huffed into Kylo’s ear, and then began licking at it. Kylo stiffened, thrilled and repulsed at the same time that Hux would do that while someone else stood at the scratched mirror less than ten feet away. He felt Hux’s smirk against his ear, and then his teeth, worrying the flesh gently, making him bite down on his lips. His ears had always been sensitive, a bit of a weakness for him, and Hux seemed to know what he was doing, knew how to lick and nibble, knew what the sound and heat of his breath would do to Kylo while the threat of discovery was so close.

“Don’t worry,” Hux whispered, “He’s got his walkman turned up so loud I can hear it through his headphones. Chumbawamba.” 

Kylo couldn’t hear anything outside of Hux panting into his ear, so he had to take Hux’s word for it, not that Hux gave him much of a choice as he sucked Kylo’s ear and ground his hips into Kylo’s stomach. Kylo’s cock throbbed, Hux’s trousers brushing against him and making him shudder. Mentally, he willed the intruder to leave, to go back to his family or what the fuck ever so Kylo could push Hux up against the wall and begin opening him for his cock. He’d been hard so long, it was growing difficult to think straight.

The water shut off, and they heard the sound of retreating footsteps, allowing Kylo to let out the breath he’d been holding. Hux dropped his feet back to the floor and grinned at Kylo. 

“Did you enjoy that?” he asked, eyes wicked. 

“Not as much as I suspect you did,” Kylo grumbled, dropping a hand to palm Hux again. “Are you going to let me fuck you, Hux? I want you limping through your shift tomorrow.” 

Hux groaned, a bitten-off sound that quieted into a harsh breath as Hux pressed into Kylo’s hand. “Let me get up against the door,” he answered, and when Kylo was out of the way, Hux pressed his palms flat against the cold, smooth surface, and pushed his hips back. “Why don’t you help me get my trousers down?” 

Kylo didn’t hesitate to hook his thumb into Hux’s waistband and push his underwear and trousers down to Hux’s knees. He sucked in a breath at what he saw. 

“So you come here to suck anonymous dick, and you sit on a plug the whole time, grinding it into your ass and teasing yourself, is that it?” 

“That’s about the size of it,” Hux replied lightly. 

“You come over here, you drive, or bus or whatever, with /this/—” Kylo tugged at the slim flange, clearly designed to sit comfortably against the crease of the wearer’s ass, “all up inside you?”

Hux heaved a shaky breath as Kylo pulled the plug out to its widest girth and then let it sink slowly back inside Hux’s hole. 

“That’s right,” he rasped. “Imagine what all the damned potholes on Sunset do to me.”

Kylo rubbed his cock against Hux’s inner thigh, growled under his breath. “I can’t believe you’re making /badly finished roads/ erotic. Shit, next time I’m on the 101 I’ll be thinking of you. I’d love to have you ride shotgun with me on a delivery, knowing you had this plug in your ass. I’d gun it all the way to the Valley just to jostle this thing inside you.” He fucked the plug in and out of Hux a few times, just to hear the man gasp and whine, until Hux began to shift his hips, impatient.

“Come on and pull it out, why don’t you? I’ll bet you cold give me something better.” He pressed his forehead into the door, shivered as Kylo pressed the plug deeper. “You talked such a big game about giving me your cock, now what’s to come of it now I’ve off-OHhh…!” 

Hux’s fingers scrabbled at the door, rattling it again on its hinges. Kylo tugged the plug slowly free, as Hux shook in his shoes, wrapped it in toilet paper and set it on top of the toilet paper dispenser. Immediately after, he pushed two fingers into Hux’s loose, slick hole, scissored them, felt how Hux clenched down on him. “You could take me just like this, couldn’t you, with nothing else to prepare you. Or do you like it wet and slippery? Do you like lube dripping down your thighs every time a thick cock pulls out of you, squelching when it thrusts back in, stretching your messy hole?”

Hux strangled a desperate sound, hands tightening into fists against the door. “Yes, yes, Kylo, fuck… I like it all! Give me something, come on!” He bore down on Kylo’s fingers, begging with the curve of his back and the grip of his hole. Kylo pulled his fingers out slowly, almost mesmerized by Hux's display, smeared the excess lube on his cock. 

"Do you know you're making a dream come true?" he commented, nudging his tip against Hux's slick hole. "I'm glad I took that pill, or this would be over too soon." He began pushing in, one long, slow onslaught, and Hux breathed out harshly until his lungs were empty and he was gasping. 

"Oh, Christ!" Hux whined, when Kylo pulled out a little just to thrust his last few inches in again. He crossed his arms against the door, buried his burning face in them. "More!" he demanded, muffled, jutting his hips out. Kylo gripped Hux's hips and pulled almost all the way out before ramming home, then again, and again. His clients begged for this: these long, punishing strokes that hit them deep. Hux spread his legs and invited Kylo even deeper, snarling into the fold of his arms. 

"Harder, you damned layabout! Jesus, I didn't expect you to be as lazy with this as you are on the job," Hux growled. Kylo surged forward. Who but Hux could be so domineering with nine inches of cock in his ass? He leaned over Hux's back and bit into his shoulder through his shirt, used that as an anchor point as he thrust faster, harder, slamming into Hux's body with all his strength. 

Hux let out a high-pitched sound at the bite, and a series of cut-off cries as Kylo set a punishing pace. The door clattered, but it was nearly drowned out by the slap of their skin and the sounds rising in Hux's throat. Kylo groaned into Hux's shirt. He didn't think he'd ever met such a greedy bottom in his life, and he was so slick and ready, sitting on that plug for who knew how long, pushing his hips back to meet Kylo's thrusts, tightening up to grip Kylo's cock. 

"Do you ever wear that plug at work?" he murmured into Hux's ear, imagining it, Hux striding through the distribution center, or fixing coffee in the break room, clenching around a plug, sitting at his desk and grinding down on it, half-hard in his trousers. 

"No!" Hux gasped, shuddering. "... But I have put it in after my shift."

"Where, in the bathroom?" Kylo had to force his words out, too distracted by the image of Hux bent over a toilet at work, easing a plug into himself so he'd have something to keep him company on the way home. 

"Yes. I have to hold my breath to stay quiet, but--" He cut himself off, dropped one hand to his cock. He nodded, either confirming the story was true or to encourage Kylo's thrusts. 

"Fuck, Hux, you're a nasty slut, aren't you? Are you touching yourself? Are you going to come all over the door?" He slid one hand up from Hux's hip to his chest. Hux's shirt hung open, and Kylo pinched a nipple roughly. Hux hissed, arched into the pain. 

"Yes. Yes, fuck, Kylo!" His voice was broken and thin-- he sounded almost at the edge of tears. Kylo could hear the pace of Hux's furious stroking, could feel him getting close. 

"You know I've thought about getting road head from you, in the truck. You'd look so good, bent over my lap in the cab. I bet you'd love it, doing that in public, while we were on the clock." He pinched at Hux's chest again, licked at his ear. "Would you like that? Would it be as good as sucking strangers off in a public toilet?" 

Hux nodded quickly, panting. "You--!" he stuttered, and Kylo pounded him harder angled up so Hux nearly sobbed. "You're going to give me everything I want," he said suddenly, surprising Kylo. "You're going to fuck me," he swallowed thickly, "exactly how I want it, let me suck you when I want to."

"That's right, Hux," Kylo answered, carried along. "You just say the word, and... fuck! Oh, shit, Hux, you could get me hard just by looking at me. I've wanted you for so long..."

Hux nodded again, his hand speeding on his cock. "You're going to let me use you. Just like this, oh, just like that, fuck, FUCK!" 

His back bowed when he came, thick ropes of come splattering against the door as he shook, his ass gripping Kylo hard. "Use me, use me," Kylo whispered, and Hux whined as another pulse racked him, another spurt hitting the door, sliding slowly down. 

Hux sagged against the door when he was done, but he tightened weakly as Kylo kept driving into him. 

"I'll use you," Hux echoed, exhausted. "I'll be your own personal cock sleeve. I'll stay open and loose for you, just to be sure I can climb onto your cock anytime I want to."

Kylo pressed his face into the back of Hux's shirt to muffle his moan. So much for thinking Hux was uptight. Hux grunted with the effort of clenching down on Kylo, making it good for him, and the thought of Hux trying so hard when he was nearly dead on his feet, pushing himself for Kylo's pleasure, sent him over the edge. 

"Hux, so good, so good, my perfect cock warmer, my nasty bitch, /yes!/" He rutted into Hux, encouraged by Hux's soft whines, until he was spilling hot into the condom, teeth grit around a mouthful of Hux's shirt. 

"Mmmnh," Hux mumbled in response, reaching back with one hand to pet blindly at Kylo's thigh. 

It took longer than usual for Kylo to go soft, and he braced against the door, curled over Hux's back and still inside him as the drug wore off. Hux didn't complain, tensing now and again to feel Kylo slowly softening, finally slipping out of him. Kylo sighed heavily as he pulled the condom off and tied it, pressed a kiss to Hux's ear before stepping away from him. 

"Don't forget your towel," he said, as Hux set about righting himself, buttoning up and straightening his clothing. Kylo reached for his shirt and jacket, and Hux turned to him. 

"No I... I won't," Hux answered. He snatched his tissue-wrapped plug, unlatched the door, and walked on shaking legs to the other stall while Kylo pulled on his shirt and jacket. When Kylo exited the stall, Hux was standing in the door to the outside, illuminated by a yellow light against the night sky. He looked like an ordinary park visitor, a towel rolled up under his arm, his clothes only a little rumpled. "Suppose I do a ride-along on your next delivery," he said. "Just to ensure everything is in order." 

Kylo straightened his jacket. "Suppose you do." 

"Do you think that might be beneficial to your... performance?" 

Kylo quirked an eyebrow, fought his rising grin. Fine, he could play along. "Definitely. It might even improve my job satisfaction."

"Good, then that's settled. Tomorrow, Kylo."

He strode out into the night, leaving Kylo to splash water on his face and consider his reflection. This encounter was not at all what he expected from his evening, and he suspected Hux was going to be extremely demanding of his free time. He'd have to raise the prices on his clients if he wanted to keep his cash flow steady. 

When he stepped out into the park, the grassy lawns were nearly empty. He couldn't see where Hux had disappeared to. Sunset was still busy, as usual, and across the traffic, he could see the lights from the Beverly Hills Hotel, could just about guess at the room where his erstwhile client had been. 

It was probably the best rejection he'd ever had. Maybe with Hux around Kylo could be inspired to do some overtime at work, he thought, shoving his hands in his pockets, feeling the crisp hundred still folded up there. Might be a more exciting way to get paid for sex. 

When he approached the bus stop, he saw Hux was standing there under the street lamp, waiting. 

"Something else?" Kylo asked.

Hux turned to him, sneering a little. "I'm just waiting for the bus." 

It pulled up a short while later, and as Hux dug in his pockets for change, he dropped his towel. Kylo grabbed for it, expecting the plug to roll out, but he found it empty. Hux took his transfer from the driver, gestured to Kylo for his towel. With a thick swallow, Kylo handed it over, stumbled through showing the driver his transit pass. 

There was one open seat. He insisted Hux take it, and moved to stand in front of him. They shared a long look, and Kylo licked his lips. Hux shifted meaningfully in his seat. Kylo couldn't wait for work the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompt! I hope that satisfied!


End file.
